1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety pins, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a safety pin which has a front guard to protect the point of the pin from piercing the skin when locked.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a safety pin is simply a pin bent back on itself so as to form a spring, with a guard or sheath to cover the point. However, this structure of safety pin is still not safe in use because the point may escape from the guard easily when shaken.
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate another structure of prior art safety pin which is generally comprised of a base plate (71) supported on a rectangular board (70). The base plate (71) has a rear end formed into a vertical pivot bearing (72) for holding a pin (74) by a pivot pin (73), and a front end formed into a circular seat (75) for supporting the point of the pin (74). The circular seat (75) has a notch (750) on the top edge thereof for passing the pint of the pin (74). There is also provided a guard (80) pivoted to the circular seat (75) for holding the point of the pin (74) in the circular seat (75). The guard (80) comprises a side projection (82) through which the guard (80) can be rotated with the fingers to close or open the notch (750), and two paralleled, circular retaining plates (81) for holding the circular seat (75) therein. A notch (810) is formed on the retaining plates (81) at a location corresponding to the notch (750) on the seat (75). When the notches (750), (810) are aligned, the point of the pin (74) can be moved in or out of the circular seat (75), when the notches (750), (810) are not in alignment, the point of the pin (74) can be retained in the circular seat (75). Further, the rectangular board (70) has a bottom edge for attaching a name plate or advertising matter. However, because the guard (80) is pivoted to the circular seat (75), it may be moved from its locking position easily, causing the notches (750), (810) to be in alignment, and therefore, the point of the pin (74) may escape from the circular seat (75). Further, because the point of the pin (74) projects out of the circular seat (75) (see FIG. 5) when held therein by the guard (80) it may injure an user's fingers easily. Therefore, this structure of safety pin is still not safe in use.